Field
The described technology generally relates to a display substrate and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are typically large and non-portable, but flat panel displays such as, liquid crystal displays and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays can be made relatively small, lightweight and to consume low power.
A display device usually includes a display substrate having a quadranglular shape. The display device includes a pixel area and a peripheral area surrounding the pixel area. A plurality of pixels to display an image, thin film transistors (TFTs) to control the pixels and signal lines to provide signals to the pixels are formed in the pixel area. A driving portion to drive the pixels including a peripheral TFT is formed in the peripheral area.